Inusayda
by inudigifan201
Summary: inuyasha and kagome have a son. sango and miroku have a daughter. this is a redo of an old story of mine. full summary in story.
1. intro summary

This is a redone version of an old story I started back in the 7th grade. I thought and debated about posting the original, but I knew if I posted it then no one would know what the heck I was talking about. So I decided not to post it.

The original had (has) too many OC's for the plot to go forward. So, I'm rewriting it with not as many OC's. Just the main characters. The only problem writing a redo and an original at the same time is that it can become vary confusing. If you see the names Jill, Cory, Kaiman, TK, or any other names that just don't fit; tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can.

The original was a "what if" idea that just grew to where I had to get it out of my brain and onto a computer. It all started when I first saw all the inuyasha and sango vids on YouTube and thought to myself. "Inuyasha and sango? But, doesn't he belong with kagome?" so I got to thinking and came up with "what if" kagome and inuyasha had a son and sango and miroku had a daughter. And I came up an epic love story fill with tragedy, romance, action, passion, and heartwarming entertainment.

Another reason I didn't post the original was the spelling of the original characters names. I now own the manga and can reference to it any time I need help spelling a name. (i.e. sessho-maru)

Plus, I had just realized I had talent in story writing back in the 7th grade so the original isn't going to be as good as what I'm doing now. I am now in the 10th grade and my writing has improved greatly. I'm redoing a lot of stories I started back then; you just might read them one day.

So, without any further explanation, Inusayda!


	2. life or death!

Inuyasha stood on top a cliff not to far from where the gang had settled down. A small forgotten village that was just the right size for 2 families that were just starting out. He smiled as the sun set between the far-off mountains. He jumped down to the edge of the cave beneath and then to the stone staircase. The cave once had humans and friendly demons living in it, but something came and cleaned it out. He walked down the steps. He liked this spot. He could see forever. He came here to think and get away. Today, he came to get out of the way of kagome. Kagome had been pregnant with their first child. Sango told him, "If you wanna help, then stay out of the way." So he came to his cliff. He found it one day when he was exploring around the village. It was his spot and no one could take it away from him.

As he got back to the village gate, shippo and a little girl greeted him. Shippo was about 13 and the girl was no more than 6. "Did you go to your cliff again inuyasha?" shippo asked.

"Yep, now what have you two been up to? Kayman?" he looked at the girl. She had long dark brown hair, deep purple eyes, a purple short sleeve and skirt kimono, and tan skin.

"Big brother and I played hide and go seek demon style." She answered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"it was hard thou, big brother transformed into alota things and I had a hard time finding em'. But he did give me a 2 minute head start at hidn'." She scratched the back of her head.

"That's good." Inuyasha pated the child's head.

"Inuyasha, kagome had the baby. It's a boy." Shippo looked up at him. Shippo was still a good 2 feet shorter than inuyasha.

"Thanks shippo." Inuyasha walked to his house. He came to a candle lit room where he found kagome sitting up under a blanket and holding a rolled up blue blanket. He got a better look at the bundle as he got closer and smiled.

It was a sleeping baby boy that looked just like his father. Well, almost.

"He has your nose." He smiled to his wife.

She looked up and smiled at him as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Shippo must have told you it was a boy. And if you ask me, our son looks just like you."

"you haven't named em' yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Well, what do you want to name em'?"

"I don't know, how about... bobby?"

"Yuck, he doesn't look like a bobby."

"Nathan?"

"Doesn't look like a Nathan ether."

"Roger?"

"We should have talked about boy names before he was born."

"That would have helped. But, we thought he was going to be a she. Oh wait, I got it!"

"What?"

"His name is Inusayda!" (in-you-say-duh)

"I like it. Sounds cool."

"Then Inusayda it is."

They both looked at their child and smiled as shippo and kayman peeked in the door.

"Where do babies come from big brother?" kayman looked up at him.

"When you're older. K?"

"k." she crossed her arms. "Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"Where did I come from?"

"What?"

"Where did I come from? I mean, I know I'm adoptoped. So where did I come from?" (Quick note: kayman is 6 right here so she can't talk as well as an adult can, but she tries. In other words, I'm misspelling on purpose.)

"You came from the sky."

"The sky?"

"Yep, the sky. You fell right into kagome's arms and she and inuyasha took you in as their own. I'm adopted too, ya see, but I remember where I came from."

"Why's that?"

"I was your age when my real parents died and inuyasha and kagome adopted me. But, you were just a baby yourself, not even a day old."

"Did my real parents not want me?"

"Don't know, but my best guess would be that they loved you with all their hearts but something happened and they couldn't take care of you anymore."

"What do you think happened?"

"Don't know."

"Think I'll ever meet them?"

"Not sure."

"Think mom and dad will still love us now that they have him?"

"Nothing's gonna change and I have proof. The day you came I thought no one would pay any attention to me, but I got more attention I had ever gotten in ma whole life."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

A little over a year passed and Shippo's prediction came true. Nothing really changed. Well, except for the fact that sango got pregnant and then given birth to twins. She and miroku were overjoyed at the birth to their son and daughter. They had named them Matt and Seari (s-ear-e).

A year later, kagome's little brother had daughter named Anna. (I know men can't have kids, but Anna's mom died when she gave birth; so I'm not going to mention her much.)

And then we skip to 5 years later, Seari, now 6 years old, held on a rock in a waterfall for dear life. She saw a hand come into view and a voice call out "grab my hand!" she looked up and saw her good friend inusayda, now 7 year olds. (I have an obsession with age.) She took hold of his hand and he started to pull up. *crack-snap*

"Crap!" he looked up at the root he was holding onto.

"Nothing's ever good when you, your dad, and your brother say crap!" she closed her eyes.

She looked back up at him. The mist coming from the falls made him look heroic and handsome. Her cheeks become a rosy red almost crimson color. He saw this happening, but paid it no mind.

"The root's giving out!" he called out just before the root broke.

They stated to plummet to the pool below. He did a barrel roll in mid air and pulled her close to him so it wouldn't hurt her as bad when they would hit the water. Matt ran to the bank just as they splashed down. A moment passed and then he saw inuyasha swim up with Seari in his arms. They reached the shore and matt helped his sister up and inusayda pulled himself.

"Good thing my mom taught me how ta swim." Inusayda smiled.

"I love your mom." Seari smiled tiredly.

"Sis! What were you thinking?" Matt yelled.

"I didn't know!" she yelled back.

"We could have all been killed if it wasn't for inusayda! Just think how bad our parents would feel if we all died! Do you want that Seari?"

"no." she mumbled.

"I thought so."

"Hey, don't give her the third degree. After all we where the dummies that went along with it. But, if you really want to point fingers, then blame the demon that attacked us." Inusayda ringed the water out of his really long silver hair and updated version of his dad's red kimono.

"You're right." Matt shied.

Matt looked like his dad in every way, even acted like him too. Seari looked like her mother in every way, but she didn't have as short a temper as her mother. She was calmer and more tolerant than her mom.

It was summer so the kids had to wear short sleeved kimonos. The kimonos also had skirts. It didn't bug Seari one bit but the boys didn't like it. Matt's was navy blue and Seari's was purple and green.

Inusayda pulled out a wet ribbon out of his kimono and put up his hair. Even with his hair up he still looked exactly like his dad.

"What?" he asked as he saw the twins staring at him.

"You look like a little kid version of your dad." Matt pointed out.

"And your point?" inusayda had a bored look on his face.

"Inusayda, Matt, Seari! Our parents want you guys back in the village so you all can great Anna! Come on guys where are you?" a girl's voice called out.

"Oh no, we can't let kayman see us all wet. She'll tell." Seari gasped.

"We have no choice. She's gonna see you guys no mater what." Matt huffed.

"I'll take it." Inusayda put a fist in his hand.

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"I'll take the blame."

"You can't!"

"I must. I'm the oldest therefore I'm the one responsible. If I take the rep, the worst that's gonna happen is that they ship me off to Kaede and I'd have to write 'I will not cliff dive' about a thousand times or so. And after that, I would have to help Kinaki (kin-a-key) with her training. Or I'd get sent to my grandma's and have to listen to one of great grandpa's history lessons on pickles."

"Are you sure?" Seari stepped forward and asked.

"I have to, cuz, who knows what their going to do to you two."

"You have a good point my friend." Matt thought about it.

"There you guys are! Hey! Why are you all wet?" kayman asked as she came up to them. Her hair was lighter, her eyes were deeper, and she was taller. She was 13 after all.

Inusayda took a deep breath, "I thought it would be fun to play at top the water fall, but then a demon came and when we were running seari slipped and fell to a rock in the falls. When I was trying to save her the root I was holding onto gave out and broke. We fell, hit the water, and I swam us back to shore. It's all my fault!"

She put her hands on her hips. "mom and dad are not going to be happy about this."

* * *

OMG-ness, talk about out of the frying pan and into the oven! their in hot water now. see what happens next time on Inusayda!

* * *

one night and one day, fastest i've ever writen a chapter! 8 pages on word! well, till next time- see ya!


	3. hot water

The kids fell in step behind the teen. Shippo saw them and shook his head. They were all now in inuyasha's house. Seari and matt's parents where in the study with inusayda's.

Kayman turned around to look at them when they reached the door. "*sigh* I don't wanna do this, but there has to be consequences for your actions."

"When did you stop being fun?" inusayda mumbled.

"I herd that! I may be human, but I have pretty good hearing ya know!"

"You used to be a ball-o-laughs, what happened?"

"I grew up." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Shippo's still fun and he's 20 years old!"

"Girls mature faster than boys."

"Oh ya? Then why an't seari a stick in da mud?"

"Cuz, she's 6. Age, my dear little brother, is key."

"Then I an't ever gonna grow up." He smirked.

"That's imposable."

"That Peter Pan guy did it, why can't I?"

"Peter pan isn't real!"

"Then why did mom tell us about em'?"

"Just get in there and face the music!"

A few moments passed as the kids explained what happened and keeping to the whole "it was all inusayda's fault" story. Seari and matt felt bad about not taking blame when needed, but they knew inusayda could handle anything that was thrown at him. He was a survivor, a fighter, a half demon. He wasn't afraid of anything as long as he lived. They knew this and they had faith in him. But, the thing that baffled the twins the most was inuyasha was a half demon, kagome was human, so how the heck was inusayda a half demon too? They couldn't put their fingers on it so they just left that subject alone.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He had his infamous scowl on his face. You could tell he was disappointed. "Can I talk to my son, alone?" his words were frightening and "pee your pants" scary!

Everyone left the two half demons alone to "chat".

"What were you thinking?" inuyasha asked slowly and angrily.

"That we'd be fine."

"Son, you just can't go playing around waterfalls thinking noten's gonna happen!"

"I'm sorry." Inusayda put his head down and mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry sir!" this time he belted.

"Don't apologize ta me, apologize to matt and seari. After all you did put their lives in danger." Inuyasha stood up and relaxed.

"They already forgave me."

"That's good, now about your punishment." Inuyasha smiled.

Inusayda smirked, "don't-cha think a near dyen' experience is punishment enough?"

"Nope."

"Dam it!" inusayda swore under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"What'd ya say?"

"Nut-en'!"

"Didn't sound like nut-en."

"It was nut-en dad I swear!"

"Maybe 2 weeks at Keade's will change your mind about cussing and playing around waterfalls."

"2 weeks, now that's just plain cruel! Wait how long is Anna gonna be here?"

"You will spend some time with your cousin even if I have to chain you two together!"

"But dad!"

"Don't you 'but dad' me mister!"

"But she's too...perky, preppy, prissy, girly and princessy."

"Princessy? You hang out with seari all the time and she's a girl. What's the difference between her and Anna?"

"Seari's cool and can keep up with me and matt. She can handle her own and doesn't complain about anything unless she's nagging matt about getting us lost. Anna is nuten like that. She complains about everything, she wines about everything, she expects me to be her slave! And she has an inferiority complex!"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes, it's when a person thinks their the boss and everyone is supposed to do what they say and when they say it."

"I see."

"Not to mention she's a picky eater!"

"I see."

"I don't even see how she and I can be related!"

"son, there are going to be people in your life that you're just not gonna like, but it's how you deal with them that makes the difference."

"What are you saying?"

"Be nice to your cousin or else you will be grounded till you're Shippo's age! Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, dismissed."

Inusayda walked to the door and out the study. He walked to the courtyard and sat down. Meoga the flea hopped onto his shoulder.

"What's the matter young master?" the flea asked.

"I didn't even get to tell dad I defeated the demon all by myself with my bare claws."

"Master Inuyasha can be such a hothead at times."

"whatever." Inusayda fell back and laid down on the soft wood. He closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds around him. He heard the wind blowing the trees and grass, the clouds move, birds and crickets chatter amongst themselves, and footsteps. Footsteps? He opened one eye to see the twins hovering over him.

"Think he's dead?" matt looked back at his sister.

"don' know, you poke em." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not poken' em, you poke em."

"will not, he's dead!"

"not dead, just peaceful." Inusayda sat up.

The twins smiled and sat beside him. Matt on his right and seari on his left. They always sat this way.

"so, whad your dad say?" matt looked at his bestfriend.

"I'm going to live with Kaede for two weeks..." inusayda put his arms behind him and kicked his feet in midair.

"yuck!" seari made a sour face.

"that sucks." Matt also made a sour face. "your gonna have to deal with kinaki for 2 weeks."

"I'll take kinaki any day, but Anna's a different story." Inusayda huffed.

"ugh!" the twins both stuck their tongues out.

"kinaki is awful, but Anna is just plain hell." Seari pointed out.

"I know." Inusayda looked at her. Her face got red again. "you ok sear? Your face is getten' awful red."

Matt looked at his sister and smiled evilly.

"I'm fine." She turned away.

"if ya say so." Inusayda shrugged.

"inusayda! You need ta pack, cuz you're leaving at sundown!" kayman called as she ran up to the kids.

He rolled his eyes. "who said?"

"daddy"

"oh"

"get packen'!"

"oh, you just want me gone."

"no, cuz it will be vary boring around here without you and Anna's a pain in the neck."

"so, it's not just us that think that way?"

"me and big brother too. Why do you think sally's not around any more?"

"good point. Alright, see you guys in two weeks." He got up and waved at the twins.

"bye." They waved back.

So, at sunset, inusayda left for Kaede's village. It took him a good 4 hours just to get their. But, he had made this journey so many times, he could do it in his sleep. He liked Kaede, she was like a grandma to him, but her apprentice kinaki was a different story.

* * *

everyone seems to faver seari, wonder why that is? see what happens next time on Inusayda!

* * *

quick notes:

kinaki's original name is kanakay, but i changed it cuz it sounded to much like kana.

in the original, inusayda and anna get along but i wanted them to have the relationship me and my cousin have; a "love hate" one.

in the original, meoga has a bigger role, but he isn't round much in the anime or manga so i reduced his part in this story.

kayman is not in the original, but someone had to make up for the loss of OC's. she realy is the star of her own story. look up "it's a girl inudigifan201" on youtube and you will see her story. i'm just not putting it on here.

* * *

as a pig says: "that's all fokes!"

well, till next time- see ya!


	4. can we say foreshadowing?

Seari looked out her window as the sunset and inusayda become smaller than a speck of dust in the distance. Matt walked in her room behind her.

"Watching the sunset or him leaving?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at him.

"I can't believe I just noticed this."

"Notice what?"

"You like him!"

"What makes you think that?" she blushed.

"You're blushing," he grabbed her hand, "your palms are sweaty," he let go of her hand and then put his head to her chest, "and you're heart is racing!" he looked her in the eyes, smiled, and crossed his arms.

"that doesn't mean anything." She crossed her arms.

"or does it?" he put his right hand to his chin. When he was a baby, matt, was cursed to have a wind tunnel in his right hand. Although Naraku was defeated and the cruse was lifted form his father, matt's cruse came from another demon. A demon just as powerful as Naraku, but this one stayed hidden and did nothing. No one even knew this demon's name. But Matt knew. Inusayda, whom has a memory of an elephant, remembered the demon's face, name, outfit, and build. So, just like his father, matt, had to wear a sleeve on his right arm complete with a seal. He vary seldom used it. His thinking was "if I don't use it, then I'm not going to die before I have to."

"kids, time for bed!" their mom called.

"yes, mam!" they called back.

"goodnight lover-girl!" Matt waved to his sister as he ran out of her room.

"goodnight dear beloved brother of mine!" seari got annoyed.

They both went to bed and dreamed of having their own adventures and saving the day.

Inusayda camped for the night and was just about to fall asleep.

"Inusayda, are you awake?" a woman's voice called.

"Not really." He answered.

The woman came out of the shadows and sat down on the other side of the fire.

"What do you want kikyo?" he got angry.

"To know why you are out here." She curled up.

"None of your bee's wax." He rolled over.

"I guess I should leave then."

"Please do." He closed his eyes. He heard her walking away and drifted off to sleep.

_He walked into a village set to flames. Everything was on fire! He looked around for any people. He came across a small room, in the large house, that wasn't on fire. He looked around the room. Children's play-things were everywhere. Blocks, stuffed animals, etc. but, the thing that caught his eye the most was the picture of him and his friends plus Anna. He looked at it for a good ten minutes. There it was, in color even, a picture of them all. He didn't see kayman or Shippo in it and sally wasn't there ether. It was just him, the twins, and Anna. They were all smiling. He got confused. What was this picture doing here? Why was there a fire? What did this all mean? "Is anyone here?" he called out. The room never set fire. It was never licked by the flames. What was going on?_

Inusayda woke the next morning at sunrise. He looked himself over to see if anything was out of place and stood up. He learned early on in his life that his dreams, the more clearer ones, told the future. The ones that were all foggy and you can't see anything solid were just dreams. But, the ones where he could tell what stuff were the ones that predicted the future. He stretched, picked up his things, and started walking down the hill to the village. He ran most of the way the night before, but had to stop when it got dark. It's not wise to go anywhere in the dark; His father once told him. It's way more dangerous at night; his mother said to him. And everyone said the same thing. So, Inusayda never traveled at night. He reached the village before 9 a.m. the village people were still sleeping. The only one awake was kinaki. She was sweeping Kaede's front porch on her hut. She seemed absentminded and dazed as Inusayda walked past her.

"Stop!" she grabbed him by the hair.

"Ow!" he tried to get free.

"She's asleep." She let go.

"Some grip." He turned around.

"idiot." she huffed.

"Am not!" he yelled.

They heard a few grumbles from a few villagers.

"See what you did? You woke them up! Me? You!" they yelled at each other at the same time.

An old woman walked out of the hut behind them. She was really old.

"Children!" she yelled.

"Kaede! You shouldn't be up! You're old!" kinaki bowed.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants!" Inusayda rolled his eyes. "Opps." he put his hands to his mouth.

"Ye remind me more and more of your father everyday. Inusayda, want to know a secret?" Kaede leaned in to whisper in his ear.

He nodded.

"He had a cussing problem too." She smiled.

"how'd e' break it?"

"Your sister fell from the sky. And then you were born."

"e' stopped cussn' cuz a me n' sis? E' musta had ta eat alota soap."

"*giggle* nope everyone just let it slide."

"And I get in trouble for it?"

"You're too young to cuss."

"That's what he said."

"He's right."

Inusayda crossed his arms. Kaede smiled and nodded her head.

"You have to respect that fact young Inusayda."

"Fine."

Two weeks passed like water in a river. Time seemed to flow and quicken. Inusayda did things that the ladies could not do. Like lift heavy things and other stuff.

"Kaede?" Inusayda laid awake the last night.

"Yes?" she looked up from what she was reading.

"Can you interpret dreams?" he asked.

"I can try. What happened in your dream?"

"There was a village on fire, but I walked into this one room that wasn't. There was toys and one picture in there. The picture had me, Matt, Seari, and Anna. And we were all smiling."

"hum." She thought for a moment. "The village on fire might mean bad news and the picture could symbolize harmony between you kids. Besides that I don't know what it means either!"

"Thanks anyway." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome, now get some sleep." She smiled at him.

"Ok."

The next morning Inusayda was off back home. He walked slowly the long way, hoping it would take a week to get there. He was hoping she was only staying a week more.

It took him two days to get home. A young girl leaned against the post that told him he was home. She had long black hair, big brown eyes, tan skin, a smug smile on her face, a white t-shirt, a green skirt, white socks, and green shoes. She seemed normal. He made a less then an impressed face.

"You're late." Her voice seemed so happy to say those words.

"Shut up Anna!" he walked pasted her at a quickened pace.

A sick, twisted smile found it's way onto her face.

* * *

oh crap! that can't be good!

see what happens next time on Inusayda!

* * *

quick notes:

sally is not in this story. she's an understood character. she won't be making any appearances; she's just mentioned.

i wanted kaede to be like a grandma type person in this version. in the old one, she didn't get the recinition she deseved.

this wouldn't be a true blue inuyasha fanfic if kikyo didn't make an appearance. personaly i hate her, but some people like her, so i just put up with it.

i forget... did i tell ya'l about anna last ch? oh well, Anna is the combination of my cosin that is a year and a half younger than me, my evil pysco aunt from Korea (the woman is nuts! poor Korea), my best friend's youngest sister (that kid is crazy!), and the male math teacher who hates me and i hate him.

kinaki is just, i geuss, a more bossy-less forchanit version of my cosin mentiond before.

* * *

as a pig says: "that's all fokes!"

well, till next time- see ya!


	5. what not to ask your dad

Seari and matt were meditating when Inusayda walked up to the field outside of the small village. He smiled to see them again. His dad came up behind him and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Inusayda looked up to his father's face.

"Gonna send me away for standing here dad?" he smiled smugly.

"No! I hope that you learned a few things at Kaede's." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"A few things." Inusayda shrugged.

"Good."

In some random castle somewhere else unknown to everybody,

(…seriously? Who was that real estate agent? Couldn't they find a better place to live than in a castle in the middle of nowhere? Uh well. *Sigh*)

Sesshomaru sat on a melted thrown. The old imp was cowering at his feet. A now teenage Rin stood by giggling at the imp. (I don't know how to spell his name…I'll look it up later.) A boy, about 12, who looked like a young Sesshomaru; sat near just observing the sight.

"Isn't it funny, master?" Rin looked at the boy.

"His failure… or his punishment?" the boy looked at her.

"I think both are funny." She smiled.

"I could care less about the trivial and the unimportant. You can think whatever you want." He waved her away and laid back onto whatever melted thing he was laying on.

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru looked up from the groveling imp.

"Yes sir." She skipped past the boy, smiled at him, and up to the thrown. "I am your humble servant." She curtsied.

The boy mocked her a little bit.

"Son?" he looked at the boy who stopped mocking Rin as soon as his dad looked at him.

"I'm listening pop!" the boy waved.

"Why you disrespectful little…" the imp cried.

"Jaken!" the imp looked up at the full demon. "He's the boss of you."

"But, my lord, he's merely a boy… he doesn't know your hatred toward Inuyasha! He is oblivious!" Jaken tried for some brownie points. (Fail!)

"Kei is my son." He interrupted the imp.

Kei, the boy, soon found himself smiling at Jaken's pain and misery.

(Warning, this may turn out to be a parody of the song "be prepared" from the Lion King. I was listening to it when I came up with this part. You have been warned.)

"Now, on to business. Jaken, you better not fail me again!" Sesshomaru crossed his legs in an important manner.

"Yes my lord." Jaken groveled, again.

"Hey pop?" Kei opened his right eye.

"Yes son?"

"Why do you hate uncle Inuyasha so much? Besides the fact that he is a half demon and a disgrace to this family, of course."

"Because he has something that is rightfully mine! The Tetsusaiga." (That's the way the manga spelled it.)

"A sword, all this for a sword?"

"And with the Tetsusaiga, great respect and glory. I have become the laughing stock of the entire world. And it's all Inuyasha's fault!"

"I see."

"That's why I want to sage a little coup. I will be the most infamous demon to ever walk the earth!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kei sat up and put his hand on his stomach.

"I never thought imps essential, there crude and unspeakably useless. But, maybe a tiny bit of potential when allied to my vision and brain." Sesshomaru stood up and started walking around. "I know that your powers of comprehension are as wet as a fish's back side, but thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of honor!"

"Gulp!" Jaken swallowed.

"It's clear from your frightened expression; the lights are not all on upstairs. But, we're talking demons and successions. Even you can't be caught unaware!" Sesshomaru started to sing. "So be prepared for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shiny new era is tip-toeing nearer."

"And where do we feature?" Rin asked with some attitude.

"Just listen to teacher!" he pinched her check. "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared!" he sang some more. "Be prepared!" he spoke.

"Ok? Be prepared! We'll be prepared! Um, for what?" Jaken jumped up and down.

"For the death of my brother."

"What? Is he sick?"

"no fool, we're going to kill um' and Inusayda too."

"Great idea! Who needs um?" Rin smiled.

"No inu, no inu! La, la, la, la, la!" she and Jaken danced.

"Idiots! There will be a demon!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Hey, but you said?" Jaken didn't understand.

"I will be that demon! Stick with me and you will never be laughed at again!" Sesshomaru stood proud.

"Ya, alright! Long live the demon!" she and Jaken danced again.

"Long live the demon! Long live the demon!" a multitude of imps appeared. And started to sing. "It's great that we'll soon be connected with a demon that will be all-time adored!"

"Of course with pro-quo you're expected, to take certain duties aboard. The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee… the point that I must emphasize is, YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" an imp jumped back. "so prepare for the coup of the century; be prepared for the murkiest scam!" Sesshomaru smiled.

"la, la, la!" the imps sang.

"meticulous planning; tenacity spanning; decades of denial is simply why I'll be demon undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am! Yes my claws and ambitions are bared; be prepared!" Sesshomaru danced around.

"yes our claws and ambitions are bared; be prepared!" they all sang together. Minus Kei.

"why did I even ask?" Kei shook his head in shame.

Sesshomaru laughed manically.

* * *

oh crap! that can't be good!

see what happens next time on Inusayda!

* * *

quick notes:

sally is not in this story. she's an understood character. she won't be making any appearances; she's just mentioned.

i wanted kaede to be like a grandma type person in this version. in the old one, she didn't get the recinition she deseved.

this wouldn't be a true blue inuyasha fanfic if kikyo didn't make an appearance. personaly i hate her, but some people like her, so i just put up with it.

i forget... did i tell ya'l about anna last ch? oh well, Anna is the combination of my cosin that is a year and a half younger than me, my evil pysco aunt from Korea (the woman is nuts! poor Korea), my best friend's youngest sister (that kid is crazy!), and the male math teacher who hates me and i hate him.

kinaki is just, i geuss, a more bossy-less forchanit version of my cosin mentiond before.

kei's origanal name was brad... but i desided to change it into something more japaness.

* * *

as a pig says: "that's all fokes!"

well, till next time- see ya!


End file.
